


Knight of the Pharoh

by SaturnSloth



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: After the events of the last(?) movie, Fluff, Jus talking man, Very light hurt comfort, but - Freeform, life - Freeform, nothing actually romantic I guess, theyre both kinda dramatic?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Ahkmenrah and Lancelot take a walk.





	Knight of the Pharoh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, hi, 
> 
> I spelt pharaoh wrong every single time I wrote it (yes that includes that previous sentence)
> 
> Enjoy

“I know this is hard for you”  
Ahkmenrah was walking with Lancealot. It was the first time they’d been alone since Ahkmenrah had reunited with his parents. Although, they were never quite alone before that either.

It had been more than a week since Larry and the rest of The Natural History Museum had left. Ahkmenrah had been catching up with his parents and meeting the exhibits of the British Museum . He tried his best to introduce his new guard, Tilly, to the lifestyle, she caught on pretty quick. Of course, he really didn’t have much to show her. She was much different from Larry. He’d told her about the tablet and other important things but she was out of his element in this new place. He needed some lessons himself. 

“Yes. This certainly is an odd situation, mine being made of wax and all” Lancealot proclaimed Ahkmenrah nodded as Lancelot paused for a moment, looking out one of the many windows of the corridor. “my king-“

“I’m a Pharaoh actually” he laughed “or I was” 

“I have no idea what that is. Is it greater than a king?”

“I’d guess they’re probably equal”

Lancelot hummed in thought before swatting away the idea and continuing down the long corridor “anyway my king, I’d just like to apologize for stealing your little, gold thing-a-ma-do” he grasped Ahkmenrah by the shoulder “that was not a very honorable thing to do” he shook his head “I was just trying to follow orders, that is, of course, no excuse for such foul, selfish behavior”

“We’re all a bit freaked out our first night back. I’m sure you’d never do it again” Ahkmenrah returned his gesture and they stood there for a moment, holding each other’s shoulders, and smiling at one another.

Lancelot was the first to break, dropping his hand and turning away “yes, but at least you had a before. I am simply fake armor and wax. Just a legend, your friend tells me. I’ve never lived a day” 

Ahkmenrah stepped in front of him “teddy was no more wax than flesh, but that never stopped him. Look at me” he gestured to himself “every night for fifty four years they kept me bound and caged in my own grave screaming for help, and those fools aren’t even sure of my name. They aren’t taught my story. Only here am I immortal. Do you know why?” 

“No”

“Because you’re only as alive as your name on their lips. What others think of you, how they remember you, that’s all that counts. I’m simply a dusty box but you, Lancelot, you’re a story” he leaned against the window pane and sighed “oh how I wish I was still a story”

He cleared his throat “Not to spoil the moment, but that would be Sir Lancelot, to you actually”

“Oh?” He laughed “oh really”

“Yes really” Lancelot walked more showingly than usually, his head held high “it’s a prestigious title” 

“Is it now” 

“Yes” he turned around to face him, walking backwards and pointed to his own chest “see this? This is a crest very important”

“Oh well sure, do you see these bracelets?” Ahkmenrah jingled his wrist “gold, all of them. Each one represents a year of my life, ‘birthday presents’ they call them.”

“They don’t give children gold” Lancelot exclaimed.

“You’re right, they give soon to be pharaohs gold”

“It’s probably painted bronze” he countered

“I’ve been meaning to ask, are all Europeans so dramatic?” He poked the center of the knight’s crest.

Lancelot swatted his hand away “Are all pharaohs so pretty”

“I think you mean petty” Ahkmenrah laughed

“Don’t tell me what I mean”Lancelot defended “I know what I said”

“That’s not even an insult” Ahkmenrah exclaimed

“How would you know? You’re from Egypt”

“I speak English. We are currently conversing in English”

“I’m sorry what was that? I don’t speak Pharaoh”

“Oh now that’s just childish” 

They continued to chatter and argue through the halls. Lancelot showed Ahkmenrah his favorite exhibits. Ahkmenrah talked about the present and the best sights in England.

“It’s getting late” Ahkmenrah said regretfully

“Or early”

He smiled “I’d better get back” 

“Please, my Pharaoh, allow me to return you to your family”

“Of course, my knight”

Lancelot tried to hide his blush by walking in front of his companion “Yes, um, on we go”

“Whatever you say, Sir Lancelot”

They finally separated, not long before sunrise. It would be the first of many nights the two would share.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually edit this sometime but I felt like posting it so  
> I know this is trash, it’s just something I had to write down to get it out of my head.  
> I might actually continue this but i don’t know
> 
>  
> 
> I know I used “Ahkmenrah laughed” a lot, I did this because  
> He is a happy boy  
> Thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
